Rejected! Or not?
by WasabiFreak90
Summary: Sonny has something to tell Chad, but will her feelings be returned?
1. Denial and Decisions

SPOV

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" he asked.

"We are SO good." I answered as we stormed off to our studios.

_Sigh._ I just finished another one of my annoying and pointless fights with

Chad Dylan Cooper, the "best" actor of our generation… More like worst.

I actually enjoy these pointless fights because it gives me a reason to talk to

him when he would have normally ignored me.

Tawni, who apparently had been eavesdropping, joined me on the walk

back to our dressing room.

"When are you going to admit you guys like each other?"

" Psh. I don't like him!! What are you talking about?" My voice got high-pitched in denial.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the last person I would ever go out with!" _ Fib._ I thought to myself. _I am so fibbing._

"Whatever. And I'm hideous." Tawni said sarcastically. " You should just face your fears and tell him you like him." she suggested.

_Well. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. What if he can't return my feelings?_

The less confident Sonny asked.

"Hey Tawni. Do you know where Chad is?" I asked eagerly.

" He should be done shooting Mackenzie Falls for the day. Maybe he's in his dressing room." Tawni replied, looking at her reflection.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, walking out the door.

"No prob! You go girl!" she hollered


	2. Confessions and Heartbreak

SPOV

Once I landed in Mack Falls territory, I checked Chad's wall of banned

people.

Yes, Zac Efron's picture was still up but, Grady, Nico and Zora's pictures were gone.

Oddly enough, the Jonas Brothers took up the spaces where my cast mates were.

When I walked into Chad's dressing room, Portlyn was sitting on the couch with Chad rehearsing the next episode with him.

I waited patiently until they were finished.

That's when Chad noticed me standing there

.

"Hey Munroe. What's up?"

"Hi Chad. Um. I have something to tell you." I told him.

My voice was shaking because of how nervous I was.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked, very unsure of what was happening.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but, I like you."

A gasp was heard coming from Portlyn.

Chad was obviously shocked because his mouth dropped open.

Then he suddenly remembered the situation and started laughing.

_That was not the reaction I wanted._

"Seriously? Wow Sonny that is hilarious! You must be pulling my leg!" he responded while laughing.

"You think this is a joke? I worked up my courage these past months to tell you my feelings and you treat it like a joke? You jerk! I hate you so much!"

I fumed, while tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I ran out of the room.

"Wait! Sonny!" he yelled.

When I got back to our dressing room, Tawni sat in the chair eager for the results.

"So. How did it go?" she asked.

In a reply to her question, I burst into tears again.


	3. Fireworks and FroYo

CPOV

Oh boy did I screw this up. You could say that my reaction wasn't the one I actually was having on the inside. Because of Portlyn, I acted like a complete jerk in front of Sonny. As always.

When she said those words, it was like there were fireworks going off inside of my heart. That was the best new I have ever gotten. Hey, I am Chad Dylan Cooper so good news comes very, very often. Because let's face it, I am good news.

That reminds me…. Crap!! I have to apologize to Sonny! Oh great. Here comes Portlyn.

"Hey Chad! Where are you going?" she asked

"Um. I'm going to go get some fro-yo." I lied.

"Why?" she sounded repulsed.

"It just sounds good right now!" I yelled at her and stormed out of my studio.

I walked into the goofy-looking prop house to find Rainy, Cloudy, and Dora sitting on the couch playing with their phones.

"Yo Randoms. Where's Sonny?" I asked

"She's in her dressing room." Rico answered.

"Okay. Thanks" I replied walking away from them.

As I got closer to her dressing room, I could hear a Jonas Brothers song playing. I hate them, but none of them will get even close to being as much of a sexy beast that I am. EVER!!!

"Sonny?" I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!!" she and Blondie yelled.

"Look. I'm sorry; I couldn't say my real feelings in front of Portlyn. She might've gotten jealous." I testified.

"Leave me alone! I am calling security!" she hollered.

As soon as she said that, Rainy and Cloudy came over in security guard outfits and dragged me away and into the prop house where Blondie and Little Random were waiting for me.

They set me down on the couch and rolled out a whiteboard with a list of steps for putting a plan into action. _Uh-oh._ I thought. _What am I getting myself into?_


End file.
